The present invention relates generally to a film transport for a photographic camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reduced size film transport for a compact or collapsible camera that is capable of using standard 35 mm photographic film.
The sale of photographic film and single-use pre-loaded cameras to amateur photographers is a major industry worldwide. The market for these products is almost entirely xe2x80x9cevent-drivenxe2x80x9d in that the consumer purchases the film or the single-use camera because they intend to take photographs at a pre-planned event, such as a birthday party, wedding, and the like. Individuals do not typically carry a camera at all times for the capture of xe2x80x9cimpulsexe2x80x9d photographs of non-planned events due to the bulk and weight of current design cameras and film, which inhibit their xe2x80x9cconstant carryxe2x80x9d. This inconvenient size is largely the result of employment of traditional rolled film transport mechanisms in the camera design. As a result, the volume of film sold and developed is a fraction of its total potential usage. While extremely compact cameras have been developed and marketed in the past, such as the Minox-type cameras, the goal of these cameras was concealment, they still exhibited enough volume and weight so as to make them unsuitable for continuous carry, they were of expensive design, and importantly, they employed a specialized film which is not compatible with xe2x80x9cfast-turnaroundxe2x80x9d one-hour film developing establishments geared for processing standard 35 mm film.
Therefore, in view of the concerns discussed above, it would be desirable for a camera to employ a film transport that enables it to be as compact as possible, such as in the configuration of a credit card for easy transport at all times. It is also desirable for a credit card camera to be very inexpensive to manufacture to reduce the overall cost to the consumer. Further, is also desirable for a compact film transport to be easy to operate. It is further desirable for the film that is employed in the compact film transport to be easy and inexpensive to develop while achieving high picture quality.
The present invention preserves the advantages of prior art film transports. In addition, this film transport provides new advantages not found in prior art film transports, and overcomes many of the disadvantages of such film transports.
The invention is generally directed to a novel and unique compact film transport with particular application in taking quality photographs using standard 35 mm film. The compact film transport of the present invention enables compact transport of a camera which is well-suited for emergency use, and the like. The compact film transport of the present invention enables quick assembly and preparation of the camera for operation.
The preferred embodiment of the compact film transport of the present invention includes a strip of light sensitive medium, such as photographic film. The light-sensitive medium may be separate individually stacked photographic film frames, a fan folded photographic film strip or individual film frames residing on a film carrier web. When individual frames are used, they may be assembled into a continuous strip configuration for development using standard photographic equipment.
It is the intent of the present invention to provide a film transport that is of a shape, size, weight, and design so as to enable use in a compact camera that encourages constant and convenient carry by photographers for the capture of impulse as well as pre-planned photographs. It is further the intent to produce a compact film transport which can be employed in a credit card shaped xe2x80x9ccard cameraxe2x80x9d which may be constantly carried in an ordinary wallet, or on a key chain, for extended periods of time. Additionally, the present invention permits the compact film transport to use common 35 mm film compatible with development at xe2x80x9cfast turnaroundxe2x80x9d one-hour film development establishments. It is further the intention of the present invention to enable extremely low-cost manufacture of the camera through the employment of die-cut camera components, and xe2x80x9cbuilt-upxe2x80x9d laminate sheet construction techniques to achieve a lower camera price for higher sales. Such a flat lightweight camera design will also make mailing a single use version to a development facility easier and less expensive, as well as make it easier to package the camera with other consumer goods as a promotion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a compact film transport that can be utilized in a camera configuration similar to that of a standard credit card.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a camera that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact film transport that employs standard 35 mm film.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a compact film transport that can be employed in a camera that is lightweight and compact to facilitate carry at all times for emergency and impulse photography.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a compact film transport for a camera that is suitable for carrying in a wallet.